Truth or Dare: Mario Boss Edition
by birby6
Summary: Many Mario bosses have been trapped in a studio where they are forced to play Truth or Dare. The last one standing wins 100,000,000,000 coins and an endless supply of waffles! Rules inside, and send in dares now!
1. Episode 1: Introductions

Note: Wish I owned Mario, but I don't. Dang it.

Truth or Dare: Mario Boss Edition

(We see birby6 on his computer, with Goombario by his side. Ella, the baby pink Yoshi, is there too, and so is Blueytroopa, the blue shelled Paratroopa.)

Birby6: I need a new story to write. I need to get back in the mood to write these things.

Goombario: Write about me saving the world!

Ella: Yeah right!

(She socks Goombario)

Goombario: I GOT IT!

Birby6: We're not doing one on how you triumph over Ella!

Goombario: No, not that! _Although it would be cool. _Why don't we do a Truth or Dare? We could dare Ella to not be mean!

Ella: Yeah right!

(She socks him again)

Blueytroopa: Besides, we're don't have any people to dare. Remember how you dared the Eyeless Goomba to lick a long icicle in Shiver City?

Elsewhere….

(We see the Eyeless Goomba with his tongue stuck to one large icicle)

Eyeless Goomba: Why me?

(A Bumpity comes by him)

Bumpity: Weirdo.

(The Bumpity walks away, while the Eyeless Goomba tries to get unstuck)

Back with birby6.…

Birby6: I never dared the Eyeless Goomba to do that!

(Ella tries to look innocent)

Blueytroopa: Ok then, who are we getting then?

Ella: I have some ideas!

Birby6: We're not using Goombario!

Ella: Aw man!

Birby6: I have a better idea!

A few days later….

(We see a huge room that looks like a stadium. Tons of seats are in the stands, and the center looks like a football field. Birby6 and his crew are in the field)

Goombario: How could you afford this?

Ella: I used your credit card!

Goombario: WHAT?

Birby6: Who cares? Let's just see who's getting dared!

(A door opens, and the contestants come into the stadium)

**Contestant 1: Triclyde (Super Mario Bros 2)**

**Appearance: A big red snake with three heads.**

**Personality: Differs with each head.**

**Interview: Head 1: I can't wait to prove ourselves better than the others.**

**Head 2: You bet! I'll be better though.**

**Head 3: No you won't, I'll win this!**

**(All three heads get in an argument)**

**Contestant 2: Boom Boom (Super Mario Bros 3)**

**Appearance: A big orange turtle with huge arms.**

**Personality: Pretty average, but only speaks in third person.**

**Interview: Boom Boom wants to win! Boom Boom is invincible! Boom Boom smash!**

**(Boom Boom then gets hit by the Hulk for ripping off his sentence)**

**Contestant 3: King Goomba (Paper Mario)**

**Appearance: A big Goomba with a white beard, checkered pants, and a crown on his head.**

**Personality: Hates the way Goombas are treated. Usually gets the Goomba Bros to do his work.**

**Interview: I want to prove Goombas aren't a joke! I'm thirsty. Goomba Bros, where's my lemonade?**

**Contestant 4: Smorg (Paper Mario: TTYD)**

**Appearance: Lots of black and red dust bunnies.**

**Personality: Since there are so many, we can't detail them.**

**Interview: **

**Contestant 5: Mimi (Super Paper Mario)**

**Appearance: A little green girl, with a small skirt on.**

**Personality: Has a mixed personality, because you never know what will happen when she transforms.**

**Interview: Truth or dare? I'm the best at this game, since girls are the best at it! (winks)**

**Contestant 6: Lakithunder (New Super Mario Bros)**

**Appearance: A Lakitu, but his cloud is black, has black shades, and has a bandana on his head.**

**Personality: Basically hates everyone but himself. Occasionally swears. **

**Interview: I don't even need an interview! Shut that stupid camera off before I beat you!**

**Contestant 7: King Bob-omb (Super Mario 64)**

**Appearance: Is a Bob-omb with a mustache and a fancy crown.**

**Personality: Doesn't care for anyone but his mustache.**

**Interview: Do you mind? My mustache needs grooming.**

**Contestant 8: Major Burrows (Super Mario Galaxy)**

**Appearance: A large mole with a spiny helmet on him.**

**Personality: He doesn't speak, he only grunts and makes other noises.**

**Interview: (He grunts)**

**Contestant 9: Jojora (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga)**

**Appearance: A little pixie girl who has a magic wand.**

**Personality: Hates icky boys, and loves playing with girls.**

**Interview: Any boy that wins this is DEAD! I'm the only one to wins this, me, me, me!**

**Contestant 10: Gooper Blooper (Super Mario Sunshine)**

**Appearance: A huge Blooper with long tentacles.**

**Personality: Hates fried seafood, and can only bloop.**

**Interview: Bloop? Bloop bloop bloop bloop bloop?**

(Every one of them looks around the stadium, sending a wave of aw through it)

King Bob-omb: Why are we here? I was grooming my mustache when I came here.

Mimi: Just hurry up and explain why we're here! The Smorg are creeping me out!

Smorg: SMORGSMORGSMORGSMORG!

Birby6: Ok then! Wondering why you're here? You are here on a game show called Truth or Dare!

Jojora: Game show? Who's the cameraman?

Goombario (holding a camera): That would be me.

(Jojora attacks Goombario so she can get attention from the camera)

Lakithunder: I don't care about frickin cameras.

Major Burrows: (Grunts)

Birby6: However, this is different than most Truth or Dares.

Triclyde Head 1: How?

Triclyde Head 2: I wanted to say that!

Triclyde Head 3: No me!

(Triclyde then gets in another argument with himself. Gooper Blooper slaps his forehead at this)

Birby6: This is different because there is the matter of elimination!

King Goomba: Elimination?

Birby6: Yup. Like usual, dares will come in through the reviews box on the site. However, for this truth or dare, people must give a dare to each of you!

Boom Boom: Boom Boom asks why!

Birby6: Because we need to see if you're going to be eliminated. Fanfiction users must give a dare to EACH one of you. You have to option to not do the dare, but doing so, you will be eliminated. The ones who do the dares will be ranked by our judges on how good they did the dare. The one who gets the lowest score doing the dare will be eliminated. The last one standing wins 100,000,000,000 coins and an endless supply of waffles!

Ella: What happened to the pancakes?

Birby6: We ran out.

Blueytroopa: NOOOOOOOO! MY WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE!

(She gets into a fetal position and starts sucking on her thumb)

Ella: Oh, Bluey. (looks at birby6) Thanks a lot birby6, now I have to cook her pancakes!

(She drags her away)

Birby6: By the way, time for you guys to go to your assigned rooms. Your rooms are to the left.

(The contestants leave, only for birby6 to hear screaming coming from there. The contestants come out, extremely terrified)

Birby6: Oops. Sorry, that was Ella's torture chamber. Try the right instead.

(The contestants leave to the right, where they get to their rooms)

Birby6: Geez, this things I do for life.

(Suddenly, crashes are heard, and Ella comes out of the kitchen)

Ella: I'm going to need a lot more pancake mix!

Birby6: (sighs) I'll get the crowbar.

**Yes, I made this out of boredom. If you want to participate, just review and leave a dare for each of the contestants, and hope your favorite doesn't get eliminated.**

**Birby6 out!**


	2. Episode 2: Lakithunder nice? INSANITY!

Episode 2: Calimari, Goomba Stomping, and Lakithunder is nice. INSANITY!

Note: If you see an underlined sentence, then it's an interview. Simple as that.

(We see each of the bosses waking up. Everyone even gets breakfast. Triclyde has spicy soup, Mimi has an omelet, Boom Boom has Peanut Butter Crunch, King Goomba has some Koopasta, the Smorg are eating out of a trash can, Lakithunder is having steel nails cereal WITHOUT MILK, King Bob-omb doesn't eat since he's grooming his mustache, Major Burrows is having tree roots, Jojora is drinking tea, and Gooper Blooper is having Cheerios.)

Mimi: This is my first day doing a dare. I hope I don't get a hard one, since I don't want to be eliminated THIS early.

Jojora: Ever since I got here, I was upset that only Mimi is the only girl here besides me. Us ladies can be contestants too! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?

Lakithunder: What is a camera doing here? Am I being taped? GIVE ME THE CAMERA OR I'LL WHOOP YOUR ASS!

(The contestants then all appear in the stadium. Birby6 and his crew were there, waiting for them.)

Birby6: Had a nice night?

Boom Boom: Boom Boom had great night! Boom Boom slept great!

King Goomba: That's because you had a rock for a bed, genius.

King Bob-omb: We ALL had rocks for beds, and because of that, must mustache was scruffy!

Birby6: Yeah, we couldn't afford the beds after Ella spent all our money on a giant banana.

Ella: It was at a great price! I had to use the money!

Jojora: Can we just get on with the dares? I WANT TO WIN THIS ALREADY!

Birby6: Fine. First is for Mimi!

Mimi: What is it?

Birby6: You're being let off easy. All you have to do is answer a simple question.

Mimi: And that would be?

Birby6: Do you have any feelings for Dimentio?

(Mimi gets wide eyed for a second, then blushes incredibly red)

Goombario: Dimentio and Mimi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

(Mimi hits Goombario with a rubee)

Mimi: I….I….

Birby6: Spill it out, unless you want to be eliminated!

(Mimi suddenly starts to tremble, then yells)

Mimi: I LOVE DIMENTIO! I'VE BEEN REALLY DEPRESSED EVER SINCE HIS GAME WAS OVER, AND WANT HIM TO RETURN!

Birby6: Now that's what I wanted to see. Judges?

Jojora: Who are the judges anyway?

(Birby6 motions to some chairs, where the judges are sitting. Ella, Blueytroopa, the Eyeless Goomba, Mario, and a giant gorilla are sitting there)

King Goomba: What's with the gorilla?

Birby6: Since we're poor on money, the gorilla was our best one available.

Gooper Blooper: Bloop bloop bloop.

Birby6: Fine, then what do you judges think of Mimi's performance?

Ella: She overworked herself, and I LOVE seeing people in pain. She went a bit overboard with the performance though, so I'll give her a 7.

Blueytroopa: I feel really sorry for you. Giving up one of your secrets is very hard, and I feel your pain girl. 9 for me!

Eyeless Goomba: I saw you with my psychic powers, and I know the pain you are going through. Losing my eyes was very tough for me. I'm giving you an 8.

Mario: Painful, very painful. Losing a secret like that is not going to go away, since this is on TV and all. 9 all the way.

Gorilla: (Smashes his chair and holds up a 10)

Birby6: Mimi, your overall score is 43. Not bad for a first time.

Mimi: (sniffs a few times) Thanks….

Birby6: Next is for Triclyde!

Triclyde Head 1: I'm going to beat this first.

Triclyde Head 2: No way, I'll beat it!

Triclyde Head 3: No, me!

(The Triclyde get in an argument, and Ella breaks them up by throwing an egg at them)

Birby6: This dare is for all of you!

Triclyde All Heads: Fine with me!

Birby6: You must twist all your heads in a knot!

(Triclyde seemed surprised at this)

Triclyde Head 1: Is that even possible?

Triclyde Head 2: We never did it before.

Triclyde Head 3: And I need therapy!

Birby6: Ok then. (looks at Ella) Ella, would you do the honors?

(Ella gets an evil smile on her face, and jumps on Triclyde. A dust cloud then forms, and when it clears, Triclyde looks like a big shoelace knot)

Ella: That was fun!

Triclyde Head 1: Not for me.

Triclyde Head 2: You're telling me.

Triclyde Head 3: I can't feel my neck!

Birby6: Ouch. Judges?

Ella: (Gets back in her seat) That had to be the most fun I ever had! I hope I can do it again, so I'm giving him a 10!

Blueytroopa: I do NOT want to be you right now. Even looking at you makes me feel pain! Just to get out of my sight, I'm giving you an 8 ok?

Eyeless Goomba: Hearing Blueytroopa, I'm actually GLAD I have no eyes. I'll give you an 8 just for the heck of it.

Mario: Wouldn't that kill you? If so, I'm impressed you survived that knot. Absolute 8 for me!

Gorilla: (Holds up a sign that says 10)

Birby6: Triclyde, your overall score was 44. Nice one.

(Triclyde slithers away, and Boom Boom comes up)

Birby6: Boom Boom has an easy one.

Boom Boom: Yay! Boom Boom has an easy one!

Birby6: All you must do is not speak in third person for the entire day!

(Boom Boom's eye twitches)

Boom Boom: How is that hard?

Birby6: You're doing it right now.

Boom Boom: NOOOOOOOO!

Birby6: We'll judge him at the end of the day. King Goomba is now our next victim!

King Goomba: Yes?

Birby6: Ella will show you to your room. Ella?

(She shows King Goomba his room. He notices a huge flat screen TV)

King Goomba: My dare is to get a huge flat screen TV? Awsome!

Ella: Nope, not even close.

(Ella straps King Goomba to a chair and puts duct tape over his eyes so her can't close them. She then puts in a DVD showing Mario and Luigi jumping on Goombas the entire day)

King Goomba: Ok, this is pure torture!

Ella: I love my job.

(Screams from King Goomba can be heard throughout the stadium)

Major Burrows: (Grunts)

Lakithunder: I wasn't frickin asking you!

Birby6: Time for the Smorg. Kick out one of your own members, and it may never come back.

(The Smorg huddle up for a while, and after a few minutes, one Smorg comes out and hops away. Also, by pure coincidence, the janitor comes by and puts it in the garbage)

Birby6: Judges?

Ella (came back from King Goomba's room): That was too easy! Kicking out one of your own members was easy, but what the heck. 8 for me!

Blueytroopa: I didn't see a point in this. So what if it got kicked out? They're just going to form more Smorg, but since I consider the Smorg really cute, 9 all the way!

Eyeless Goomba: I think I'm catching Smorg fever. AACHOO! (sniffs) Just give them a 9.…

Mario: I have to agree with Blueytroopa. That was just too simple, but I DON'T consider them cute. Ugh, 6.

Gorilla: (Throws a wooden fence, and a 10.)

Birby6: Smorg, you scored a 42.

Smorg: SMORGSMORGSMORG!

Birby6: Next up is the Grouch.

The Grouch (from Sesame Street): Yes?

Birby6: Not you!

(birby6 kicks the Grouch out of the story)

Birby6: I meant Lakithunder!

Lakithunder: About frickin time!

Birby6: This'll make you feel pain. You have to be nice the entire day!

Boom Boom: How is that painful?

Birby6: You'll see….

(Lakithunder goes to change, and when he comes out, he's dressed like a normal Lakitu, and is wearing a pink bow on his head)

Boom Boom: My eyes, they burn!

(Lakithunder goes up to Mimi)

Lakithunder: Hey girlfriend!

Mimi: Now this is a side of Lakithunder I did NOT want to see.

Jojora: At least he's feeling happy for once….

Lakithunder: Let's play house!

Ella: This ought to be good….

(Lakithunder drags Boom Boom with him, and screams are heard)

Birby6: Wonder what they're going to do. Judges?

Ella: This is one of the greatest pains I've ever seen. Pure 10!

Blueytroopa: I did NOT want to see this side of Lakithunder. It really hurts my eyes. 5, nuff said.

Eyeless Goomba: Lucky for me, I have no eyes, but I can see you with my psychic powers. I feel immense pain. 8.

Mario: No comment. 7.

Gorilla: (Smashes a vase and holds up a 10)

Birby6: Lakithunder's score is 40. Pretty bad if I say so myself.

Ella: I want to see more PAIN!

Birby6: You'll see more pain Ella, because next up is King Bob-omb!

King Bob-omb: Hopefully I get one that's NOT about mustaches.

Birby6: Well too bad, this one is a question about mustaches. The question is "Who's mustache is better? Mario or Luigi's?"

King Bob-omb: WHAT? Nobody's mustache is better than mine!

Birby6: You're going to be up for elimination if you don't answer!

King Bob-omb: Fine then! Mario's mustache is a bit scruffy, so I'll say Luigi's mustache is better.

Mario: HOW DARE YOU!

(Mario beats up King Bob-omb)

Birby6: Since I'm lazy at making descriptions, the judges will hold up their score. Judges?

Ella: 10 (Loves seeing pain)

Blueytroopa: 7 (Lacked much sense)

Eyeless Goomba: 8 (Has no comment)

Mario: -1 (Hates it that Luigi's mustache is better. Also, are negatives even allowed?)

Gorilla: 10 (Smashed a statue doing so)

Birby6: Ouch. King Bob-omb, your score is 34. That's what I call a terrible score.

Mario: He deserved it!

Birby6: _Says you. _Major Burrows, you're up.

Major Burrows: (Grunts)

Birby6: You must join Bowser and like it.

(Major Burrows just grunts, and heads off to Bowser's Castle)

Birby6: We'll check up on him later. You're up next Jojora.

Jojora: Ugh, what?

Birby6: You must make an alliance with Lakithunder and like it.

Jojora: With that girlish freak? No way!

Birby6: Do you REALLY want to lose all that money for winning?

(Jojora twitches a little, then goes off to find Lakithunder and Boom Boom)

Birby6: About time we got to the final dare! Gooper Blooper, all you must do is eat this….

(birby6 shows Gooper Blooper some fried calamari. Gooper Blooper nearly faints at the sight, but goes up to the dish and starts eating it)

Birby6: We'll see how he does after he's eating. Everyone else can go back to their rooms, since you're done with your dares.

(Mimi, Triclyde, Smorg, and King Bob-omb all go back to their rooms. Birby6 goes to check up on everyone else, and the judges go with him)

Later….

Triclyde Head 1: We finally got out of the knot, and all my heads hurt.

Triclyde Head 2: Tell me out it!

Triclyde Head 3: I got a rash from it!

King Bob-omb: I didn't expect to get off easy today. Sure Mario beat me up, but it's nothing compared to getting let off easy.

Smorg: !

(The remaining contestants come out of their rooms and into the stadium)

Birby6: Let's see how everyone else did, shall we?

(Major Burrows comes back in, only to be wearing army clothes, and a general's hat)

Major Burrows: (Grunts)

Birby6: He promoted you to head general? He was THAT desperate to have you on his army?

(Major burrows nods)

Birby6: I never expected this. Judges?

Ella: 8 (Always wanted to be general of an army)

Blueytroopa: 10 (Amazed)

Eyeless Goomba: 10: (Very jealous)

Mario: 5 (Hates Bowser)

Gorilla: 10 (What the heck?)

Birby6: Wow, a 43. Nice job.

Major Burrows: (Grunts)

Birby6: Let's check on King Goomba.

(King Goomba comes in, and his eyes are bloodshot, his mustache is gone, his crown is charred, and his clothes are torn up)

King Goomba: I will never think of Goombas that way AGAIN.

Birby6: What's with the crown and clothes?

Ella: He went insane after the movie was done.

Birby6: Ummmm, judges?

Ella: 9 (Loves his pain)

Blueytroopa: 6 (Hates insane people)

Eyeless Goomba: 5 (Hates how he was treated)

Mario: 10 (For no reason)

Gorilla: 10 (Roars before giving this score)

Birby6: King Goomba gets a 40!

King Goomba: Thank you…

(He collapses on the floor)

Birby6: OOOOOOK then. What's up with Lakithunder, Boom Boom, and Jojora?

(They come out, only to hear everyone scream. They are all in tutus, have makeup, fake eyelashes, and anything else girly on them)

Boom Boom: Too…much…girl…stuff.

Jojora: This guy is insane! Lakithunder thought I was a pixie girl!

Lakithunder: Let's now play with dolls!

Boom Boom: NOOOOOOOO!

Birby6: Judges?

For Boom Boom:

Ella: 9 (Much pain gets to her)

Blueytroopa: 5 (Was too simple)

Eyeless Goomba: 5 (Same as Blueytroopa)

Mario: 5 (Same as above)

Gorilla: 10 (No reason)

For Jojora:

Ella: 8 (LOVES PAIN!)

Blueytroopa: 6 (Can't bear staying with Lakithunder)

Eyeless Goomba: 6 (See Blueytroopa)

Mario: 8 (Understands staying with Lakithunder in this state is pure torture)

Gorilla: 10 (…)

Birby6: Ok, Boom Boom's score is 34, and Jojora's is 38.

Boom Boom: Can I speak normally now?

Birby6: Nope. It's not the end of the day yet.

Boom Boom: Dang it!

Birby6: Finally, we have Gooper Blooper, who's just finishing his meal. By the looks of things, if Gooper Blooper does good, it'll be King Bob-omb or Boom Boom going home.

(Gooper Blooper holds it in, and eats the last of the calamari)

Birby6: Looks good for him…

(Then, Gooper Blooper can't hold it in anymore. He hurries to a nearby trashcan, and hurls)

Birby6: I didn't need to see that.

Ella: EEEEEW, gross!

Blueytroopa: I'm probably going to be sick after this.

Birby6: Ok, uhh, judges?

Ella: 5 (He hurled)

Blueytroopa: 5 (Hurled)

Eyeless Goomba: 5 (Hurled)

Mario: 5 (Hurled)

Gorilla: 10 (What?)

Birby6: Gooper Blooper's score is 30. Let's look at the scores:

Mimi: 43

Triclyde: 44

Smorg: 42

Major Burrows: 43

King Goomba: 40

King Bob-omb: 34

Boom Boom: 34

Jojora: 38

Lakithunder: 40

Gooper Blooper: 30

Birby6: Looks like the first one eliminated is…Gooper Blooper.

Gooper Blooper: Bloop?

Birby6: Sorry, but you must now leave.

(Gooper Blooper has a sad face on, and sadly leaves)

Birby6: Looks like a good elimination huh?

Ella: He couldn't even eat simple calamari! Even I could do that!

Birby6: You're a Yoshi. They eat anything!

Ella: So?

Birby6: Ugh. Everyone head back to your rooms, and be prepared for another challenge tomorrow.

(The remaining contestants head back to their rooms, and birby6 gathers up the judges)

Gooper Blooper: Bloop bloop bloop? Bloop bloop bloop bloop bloop bloop. Bloop bloop bloop bloop bloop bloop bloop bloop bloop!

**Yeah, I knew he was going to be gone from the beginning. Hopefully now we're closer to figuring out who wins!**

**Send in dares and hope the one that suffers the most loses!**

**Birby6 out!**


	3. Episode 3: King Bobomb has inferiocity!

Episode 3: King Bob-omb is inferior to Mario. ADMIT IT.

(Everyone is in their rooms, except for two people, Mimi and Jojora. They were huddling in a nearby closet)

Jojora: Look, since we're the only two girls here, I think we should stick together.

Mimi: True, but I think we should count Lakithunder as a girl after yesterday's performance. (giggles)

Lakithunder: (from another room) I heard that!

Mimi: To tell the truth, I will be surprised if Lakithunder wins this. After yesterday's performance, I'm even surprised he's even in this!

Meanwhile, in another room…

(Major Burrows, Smorg, and King Bob-omb are all in a circle)

Major Burrows: (Grunts)

King Bob-omb: You think we should stick together? Are you sure it won't hurt my mustache?

Major Burrows: (Grunts)

King Bob-omb: Fine, and it better not do anything bad to my mustache!

Smorg: SMORGSMORGSMORG!

King Bob-omb: Major Burrows has gotten a lot more instructive ever since he joined Bowser. Did they hypnotize him or something? Whatever the reason, he's a good leader, and he has the potential to stay in this for a long time.

Speakers (birby6): Contestants, time for your challenges!

King Bob-omb: I guess we go now.

Major Burrows: (Grunts)

(Everyone gets into the stadium, and Lakithunder is not dressed like a girl anymore)

Birby6: Ready for your challenges?

Lakithunder: I'm not.

Birby6: Well too bad! Time to use my author powers to tell me who's going first.

Ella: This should be good.

Birby6: Eenie eenie miney moe!

(birby6 points to Triclyde)

Jojora: You said eenie twice.

Birby6: Who cares? Triclyde is going first!

Triclyde All Heads: What now?

Birby6; Congrats, you can unleash your anger upon yourselves for this dare!

Triclyde Head 1: Finally, I wanted to fight you guys all day!

Triclyde Head 2: No, I wanted to!

Triclyde Head 3: No me!

(They get in a fight with each other)

Birby6: We'll judge them at the end of the day. Next is for Boom Boom!

Boom Boom: Boom Boom wants an easy one!

Birby6: Lucky for you, you do! All you have to do is dig a hole.

Boom Boom: Yahoo! Boom Boom will dig all the way to China!

(He grabs a shovel, and starts digging at a very fast pace)

Birby6: Ok, next is King Bob-omb! Mario will like this one, because now King Bob-omb has to shave off his mustache due to it being inferior to Mario's!

King Bomb-omb: WHAT, SHAVE OFF MY PRIDE AND JOY? NO WAY WILL I DO THAT!

Birby6: Fine then, Ella will shave it for you!

(Ella gets an evil smile, and drags King Bomb-omb to the bathroom)

King Bob-omb: NOOOOOOO!

Ella: Mwahahahahahaha!

Birby6: Talk about torture! Mimi is next, and she has to shape shift her clothing into something hideous, and let everyone laugh at her. Plus, she must not cry!

Mimi: Ok then, if I must…

(She shape shifts. What she turns into is so atrocious, that even birby6 must shield his eyes)

Birby6: AAAAAAH! MY EYES!

Eyeless Goomba: SO HORRIBLE!

Mario; How can your eyes burn even if you don't have any?

Blueytroopa: Logic, it burns!

(She catches on fire and gets the fire on the Eyeless Goomba, making them stop, drop, and roll)

Mimi: Is it that bad?

Birby6: OF COURSE! IT'S TERRIBLE!

(Mimi is shown in a Barney the dinosaur costume. She forces herself not to cry, since it is for the money anyway)

Birby6: TAKE IT OFF, IT'S TOO HORRIBLE!

(Mimi shape shifts back, and birby6 is rolling on the floor, trying to get the memory out of his brain. Ella then comes in, with tufts of hair all over herself)

Ella: It was THAT bad?

Mario: Well, birby6 is rolling on the floor, and the Eyeless Goomba and Blueytroopa were on fire. I say that it was bad.

Birby6: (gets off the ground) Huff huff, judges?

**Ella: 10 (Since she wasn't here to see it)**

**Blueytroopa: 9 (Pure torture)**

**Eyeless Goomba: 9 (See above)**

**Mario: 7 (Didn't see how it was bad)**

**Popple: 9 (It was good, see?)**

Ella: What's with Popple?

Birby6: The gorilla was apparently a wanted outlaw, and is now in prison so to speak. Popple was our next best thing.

Popple: I'm a good judge, see?

Ella: Whatever.

Birby6; Mimi gets a 44. Next up is the Smorg! All you must do is get in a fight!

Smorg: SMORG?

Birby6: How? Ummm, that Smorg over there stole your lollipop.

(The Smorg then all pile up on each other, getting in a fight)

Birby6: That was easier than expected. Lakithunder has a special one.

Lakithunder: This better not waste my time.

Birby6: All you must do is give out coins to the needy!

Lakithunder: WHAT? I'M NOT DOING FRIGGIN CHARITY WORK!

Birby6: You'll lose all that money…

(Lakithunder makes an angry face at birby6, gets money from a nearby bank, and proceeds to give them away)

Birby6: Ok then! King Goomba, you're up!

King Goomba: What's my dare?

Birby6: You must not ask the Goomba Bros to do any favors!

King Goomba: But I use them 24/7!

Birby6: Too bad! Now you can understand how they feel!

King Goomba: Grrrrr…

Birby6: Security! We have an angry dog in here!

(Security Goombas come in and take King Goomba away)

Birby6: I'm sure he'll be fine. Major Burrows has an easy one. You have this question: "Do you enjoy being a part of Bowser's army?"

Major Burrows: (Grunts)

Birby6: Um, do we have any translators?

Ella: Grunting is my 13th language!

Birby6: Then what was he saying?

Ella: He said "Of course! I got to operate a doomship, fire cannons, and got a ride in his clown car! I was awesome!"

Birby6: Fine then. Judges?

**Ella: 10 (Wanted a doomship)**

**Blueytroopa: 8 (Always wanted to be part of an army)**

**Eyeless Goomba: 9 (No comment)**

**Mario: 9 (No comment)**

**Popple: 7 (That was terrible, see?)**

Birby6: Major Burrows score is 43.

Major Burrows: (Grunts)

Birby6: Last is for Jojora. She must give Triclyde her wand!

Jojora: Fine, but I don't know how he'll react.

(Jojora goes up to Triclyde, who are still fighting, and one head grabs her wand)

Triclyde Head 1: This will shut you up!

Triclyde Head 2: Hey, no fair!

Triclyde Head 3: That's cheating!

(Triclyde tries to summon a spell, but ends up freezing himself)

Jojora: I warned him.

Birby6: We're going to need a heater for that. Judges?

**Ella: 10 (Was funny)**

**Blueytroopa: 8 (For him being an ice statue)**

**Eyeless Goomba: 9 (Great ice sculpture)**

**Mario: 8 (No reason)**

**Popple: 7 (Shiny sculpture)**

Birby6: Jojora, you get a 42.

Jojora: Thank you.

Birby6: Major Burrows, Mimi, and Jojora can go back to their rooms. I'll summon you later so we can check on the others.

(They obey, and go to their rooms)

Mimi: I'm surprised with that dare. I can't believe I got humiliated in front of the entire world! I think I'm going to cry… (she starts crying)

Jojora: I knew Triclyde was an idiot and didn't know how to use my wand. Only experts can handle a beauty like that! Oh well, now he learned his lesson. (giggles)

Major Burrows: (Grunts)

(After a few hours, they come back in the stadium)

Birby6: Time to see everyone. First, Boom Boom.

(birby6 goes to the hole, only to see it very deep, maybe even deeper than the world record)

Birby6: Uh, Boom Boom?

(Boom Boom comes out of the hole, only to be wearing some Chinese clothes, and has some takeout in his hands)

Boom Boom: Boom Boom DID get to China!

Birby6: Nice one. Judges?

**Ella: 8 (Doesn't want to go to China, but sounds interesting)**

**Blueytroopa: 8 (See Ella)**

**Eyeless Goomba: 10 (China sounds interesting)**

**Mario: 10 (Been there, and loved it!)**

**Popple: 10 (For an odd reason)**

Birby6: Wow, Boom Boom got a 46. Impressive.

Boom Boom: Boom Boom rocks!

Birby6: Now for King Goomba.

(King Goomba comes out in jail clothes)

King Goomba: YOU SENT ME TO JAIL, YOU CREEP!

Birby6: I didn't think my security would send you there!

King Goomba: Well they did! You know what was even worse? Thanks to my dare, I couldn't get the Goomba Bros to bail me out! So I had to do community service, by cleaning the ladies bathroom!

Birby6: Well, I didn't expect that. Judges?

**Ella: 7 (Gross)**

**Blueytroopa: 9 (No comment)**

**Eyeless Goomba: 7 (No comment)**

**Mario: 8 (No comment)**

**Popple: 10 (I know your pain, see?)**

Birby6: King Goomba gets a 41!

King Goomba: I'll get you later.

Birby6: Suuuure you will. King Bob-omb will come out next!

(We see a completely bald King Bob-omb, since his mustache is gone)

King Bob-omb: MY PRIDE AND JOY! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ella: That's what you get for letting a baby Yoshi shave for you.

Birby6: Judges?

**Ella: 10 (Loved shaving him)**

**Blueytroopa: 10 (If Ella is happy, she is happy)**

**Eyeless Goomba: 8 (For an odd reason)**

**Mario: 9 (Knows what not having a mustache feels like)**

**Popple: 9 (That was funny, see?)**

Birby6: Wow, a 46!

King Bob-omb: I WANT MY MUSTACHE BACK NOW!

Birby6: You could get some hair growth formula.

King Bob-omb: Good idea!

(He goes away to buy some)

Birby6: Speaking of which, time to check on Lakithuder!

(Lakithunder comes in, fuming)

Lakithunder: I CAN'T BELIEVE I WASTED ALL MY FRICKIN COINS! STUPID SHOPPING BITCHES AND THEIR CHILDREN, THEY NEVER SHOULD HAVE EXISTED! THEN THAT STUPID BASTARD MAN SHOWED UP, AND….

(He continues to yap about nonsense)

Birby6: Now I feel lucky this fic is rated T. Judges?

**Ella: 8 (What were those words he was saying?)**

**Blueytroopa: 6 (Hates swearing)**

**Eyeless Goomba 10 (Feels that if he gave him a lower score, he'd beat him up)**

**Mario: 10 (Likes his pain)**

**Popple: 10 (Swearing is good for the heart, see?)**

Birby6: 44 for Lakithunder!

Lakithunder: I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY ****ING SCORE! I WANT MY ****ING MONEY BACK! I SWEAR I'LL GET MY HANDS ON A BANK, AND ROB IT SO MY ****ING MONEY GETS FILLED UP AGAIN! ANOTHER THING IS THAT….

(He goes to his room, still swearing at his hearts content)

Birby6: Lastly, let's see the Smorg and Triclyde!

(The Smorg all got knocked out, and Triclyde is still frozen solid)

Birby6: Judges?

For Smorg:

**Ella: 9 (No comment)**

**Blueytroopa: 10 (Too cute to be kicked out of this fic)**

**Eyeless Goomba: 8 (No comment)**

**Mario: 9 (No comment)**

**Popple: 10 (They are somewhat cute, see?)**

For Triclyde:

**Ella: 10 (Nice pose)**

**Blueytroopa: 10 (See Ella)**

**Eyeless Goomba: 8 (No comment)**

**Mario: 8 (See Ella)**

**Popple: 8 (Nice pose, see?)**

Smorg: Ok then! Smorg got 46, and Triclyde got 44!

Ella: Can I buy Triclyde? He'd look good on my lawn!

Birby6: Sorry, no buying the contestant.

Ella: Dang it!

Birby6: Let's check the overall scores!

**Mimi: 44**

**Major Burrows: 43**

**Jojora: 42**

**Boom Boom: 46**

**King Goomba: 41**

**King Bob-omb: 46**

**Lakithunder: 44**

**Smorg: 46**

**Triclyde: 44**

Birby6: It was close, but the next one going is…King Goomba

King Goomba: Okay, NOW I'll get you!

(He tries to lunge at birby6, but guards come and take him away to jail)

Birby6: That's a shame to lose him, but you other eight are still in!

Mimi: Lucky for us!

Major Burrows: (Grunts)

Birby6: Time to go to your rooms. Good night.

(The contestants go to their rooms. Major Burrows is carrying the Smorg, and King Bob-omb is dragging the frozen Triclyde)

**I mostly wanted King Goomba to survive a long time, but he got up to elimination, and lost. Now he can boos the Goomba Bros again…in jail!**

**Birby6 out!**


	4. Episode 4: Join Bowser's army today!

Episode 4: Generals for Bowser's Castle! JOIN TODAY!

(Everyone is in their rooms, but Lakithunder got hungry in the middle of the night, so he goes to a vending machine in the hallway to get himself a crunchy nut bar. He puts a few coins in the machine, and after a few noises, the machine gives out…nothing.)

Lakithunder: You stupid machine! Give me my ****ing candy!

(He starts banging the machine, and after beating it for a few minutes, it still gives out nothing)

Lakithunder: YOU ****ING MACHINE! TASTE MY WRATH!

(He unleashes tons of lightning on the machine, and the machine is now completely charred. Due to the lightning though, the machine finally spits out a candy bar)

Lakithunder: Thank you!

Lakithunder: I felt for sure it was a good candy bar…

(He eats some of it, only to spit some out)

Lakithunder: EEEEW!

Lakithunder: …until I found out it was strawberry flavor.

(He goes back to his room, enraged for not getting his desired flavor, but not before throwing his candy bar on the ground. Boom Boom then comes out)

Boom Boom: Boom Boom wants to know what's up!

(He notices the candy bar on the floor)

Boom Boom: Yay! Boom Boom gets free candy!

Boom Boom: Boom Boom doesn't care about flavor as long as it's still candy. Boom Boom loves candy!

(He takes the candy bar, goes to his room, and proceeds to eat it)

The next morning…

(Mimi and Jojora were in the closet they were in before, thinking about who might not survive the longest)

Jojora: I really feel like Triclyde might not survive this. He's always bickering with his other heads, so he may take out himself.

Mimi: But King Bob-omb is pretty weak too, you know. He instantly crumbles with dares that deal with mustaches. Yesterday was a fluke when he got a high score, because one of the judges enjoyed shaving him.

Jojora: By the way, what about Major Burrows?

Mimi: He will undoubtedly be staying in for a while. His good leadership plus him not getting any bad dares will earn him a spot in the finale.

Jojora: So he's a huge threat?

Mimi: You bet.

Mimi: It's true, Major Burrows is one of the most enduring in this game. Wish we could do something to get him eliminated, but that would be cheating. 

(Meanwhile, King Bob-omb, the Smorg, and Major Burrows are in another room, discussing who might be a huge threat)

Major Burrows: (Grunts)

King Bob-omb: Most likely. There are only two ladies, but they probably are in together as we speak.

Major Burrows: (Grunts)

King Bob-omb: True. Lakithunder is too busy swearing and worrying about himself. He won't last long.

(Major Burrows nods at that. The Smorg just keep hopping up and down)

Smorg: !

Speakers (birby6): Everyone get your butts down here, It's time for a challenge!

(Everyone goes to the stadium, where birby6 has a patch over his eye)

Smorg: SMORGSMORGSMORG!

Birby6: What happened to me? Popple robbed me of my money, and gave me a black eye, so I have a new judge.

Major Burrows: (Grunts)

Birby6: Who? I hired a pro wrestler to be a judge.

(He motions to the judges, where a person was in the fourth judge's seat. It was Rawk Hawk)

Rawk Hawk: Feel the RAWWWWWWK!

Birby6: I got him CHEAP! Now enough about me, let's get with the dares! First is for Mimi!

Mimi: (Gulps)

Birby6: All you have to do is ask out Dimentio, IN THE BARNEY COSTUME.

Mimi: Dimentio is coming?

Birby6: Yup. I ordered Queen Jaydes to let Dimentio out temporarily. He'll be here in a couple of seconds, so you better get in to your Barney costume.

(Mimi sighs, and changes into the outfit. Dimentio appears just like birby6 said he would)

Dimentio: I'm here, like a jackrabbit filled with caffeine!

Birby6: Ugh, I hate speech impairments.

(Dimentio notices Mimi, and Mimi goes up to him)

Dimentio: Mimi, why are you dressed like a certain purple dinosaur the brainwashes minds of young children?

Mimi: Umm…

Birby6: Spit it out girl!

Mimi: (quietly) Will…you…go…out…with…me?

(That was loud enough for Dimentio to hear)

Dimentio: Well…OF COURSE!

Everyone on the planet: WHAT?

(All the windows in the stadium break due to this awkward moment)

Dimentio: That dinosaur is as evil as a certain evil witch, and I like evil! That costume is as great as moonlight shining on water, so of course I'll go out with you!

(Mimi lets out a few silent screams, since she had a crush on Dimentio ever since the Bleck incident. They then head out, to have a great night)

Birby6: I did not expect that to happen. Also, don't worry about Dimentio causing havoc, Queen Jaydes will bring him back to the Underwhere after their date is done.

(A few contestants let out a sigh of relief)

Birby6: Okay then, judges?

**Ella: 6 (Didn't feel any pain)**

**Blueytroopa: 10 (Likes true love)**

**Eyeless Goomba: 10 (Like Blueytroopa)**

**Mario: 10 (Like Blueytroopa)**

**Rawk Hawk: 6 (Hates true love)**

Birby6: Mimi gets a 42! Now on to Boom Boom!

Boom Boom: Boom Boom got an easy one?

Birby6: Not quite. You must search for a Bomb-omb hidden in this stadium, and if you don't find and disarm it, it will explode!

Boom Boom: Boom Boom says WHAT?

Birby6: Sorry, I will not repeat that. Good luck finding it!

(Boom Boom goes to the rooms, thinking they might be there)

Birby6: We'll check on him later. Triclyde is up now!

Triclyde All Heads: We want a good one!

Birby6: You must annoy Lakithunder the entire day!

Triclyde All Heads: Okay!

(He goes up to Lakithunder)

Triclyde All Heads: BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH…

Lakithunder: Too much nonsense…stress level rising…must beat them up!

Birby6: Too bad Lakithunder, for your dare is to not fight back until the end of today!

Lakithunder: Can't fight back…swear meter rising to jelly roll 1...

Birby6: Time for Major Burrows!

Major Burrows: (Grunts)

Birby6: You must eat a Super Bowser Cheeseburger!

Major Burrows: (Grunts)

Birby6: What is it? It's this!

(He shows them a cheeseburger a size of the Eiffel Tower. Everyone goes wide eyed)

Birby6: _Now everyone knows why nobody orders these at fast food places. _You better get going Major Burrows, for if you don't eat this by the end of the day, you'll be eliminated!

(Major Burrows staggers for a moment, then proceeds to eat it)

Birby6: King Bob-omb is now our next victim! You must declare Mario the "Galactic Mustache Emperor!"

King Bob-omb: NOTHING IS BETTER THAN MY MUSTACHE!

Birby6: Too bad. This reviewer thinks Mario's is better.

(King Bomb-omb goes up to Mario, with a sad face on him)

King Bob-omb: Mario…YOU'RE THE GALACTIC MUSTACHE EMPORER!

Mario: About time too, since you like Luigi's better than mine.

Birby6: Judges?

**Ella: 5 (Didn't see any pain)**

**Blueytroopa: 7 (See Ella)**

**Eyeless Goomba: 9 (No comment)**

**Mario: 10 (Like him now)**

**Rawk Hawk 8 (No comment)**

Birby6: Nice King Bob-omb, a 39!

King Bob-omb: Painful, so painful…

(He goes in to a fetal position, and rocks back and forth)

Birby6: OOOOOOOOK, time for Jojora. You must dress up like a man, and join a fishing crew!

Jojora: Fine with me.

(She goes to her room to change, and when she comes out, she looks like manly sailor)

Birby6: Now to find a group of fisherman. YO BOBBERY!

(Bobbery, the pirate Bob-omb, comes in)

Bobbery: What do you want, ol boy?

Birby6: That man over there wants to join your crew.

(He points to Jojora)

Bobbery: Fine then.

(He takes Jojora with him)

Ella: I sensed no pain coming from her.

Birby6: Probably due to her not wanting to get eliminated. Last is for the Smorg!

Smorg: SMORGSMORGSMORGSMORG!

Birby6: You must join Bowser's army, and mess up his castle.

Smorg: SMORGSMORGSMORGSMORG!

(They hop over to Bowser's Castle to sign up for Bowser's army)

Birby6: Since you are the only one here, King Bob-omb may go back to his room.

(King Bob-omb does so)

King Bob-omb: I feel quite upset. Why? MARIO IS THE FRIGGIN GALACTIC MUSTACHE EMPORER! Only I am worthy of such a title! Am I right?

(After a few hours, King-Bob-omb comes back into the stadium)

Birby6: Time to see everyone!

(Boom Boom comes in with a Bob-omb)

Birby6: Good, you found the Bob-omb. Where was it?

Boom Boom: Boom Boom found it under a blanket that said "Do not lift, there is a dangerous object under here!"

Birby6: Nice. Now all you have to do is disarm it!

Boom Boom: Boom boom can't! Must choose a wire to clip!

(Boom Boom shows birby6 three wires around the Bob-omb, blue, red, and yellow)

Birby6: Just choose one before it explodes!

Boom Boom: Uhhhhh…Boom Boom will choose this one!

(He clips the blue one. It looks like the Bob-omb won't explode…)

Boom Boom: Boom Boom wi…

BOOM!

(…but it does, right in Boom Boom's face)

Birby6: Ouch. Guess that was wrong.

Boom Boom: Boom Boom wants a rematch!

Birby6: Too bad, all challenges are final. Judges?

**Ella: 9 (Pretty funny)**

**Blueytroopa: 9 (See Ella)**

**Eyeless Goomba: 7 (Thought it hurt)**

**Mario: 9 (See Ella)**

**Rawk Hawk: 10 (Loves explosives)**

Birby6: Boom Boom's score is 44!

(Boom Boom coughs up some smoke)

Birby6: Next up is Triclyde and Lakithunder!

(Triclyde was still yapping away, and Lakithunder's face is all red, due to him holding in his anger. Birby6 gets out a watch)

Birby6: 3...2...1...okay Lakithunder, you may proceed.

(Lakithunder finally gives in, and gets out a twin barrel shotgun)

Lakithunder: YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE, YOU M***********!

(He chases Triclyde around, shooting and laughing like a madman)

Birby6: Okay, judges?

For Triclyde:

**Ella: 10 (No comment)**

**Blueytroopa: 8 (No comment)**

**Eyeless Goomba: 9 (No comment)**

**Mario: 10 (Nice doing that for hours)**

**Rawk Hawk: 10 (Pure greatness man!)**

For Lakithunder:

**Ella: 10 (Loves pain)**

**Blueytroopa: 8 (No comment)**

**Eyeless Goomba: 10 (No comment)**

**Mario: 7 (Hates guns)**

**Rawk Hawk: 10 (Guns rule!)**

Birby6: Triclyde gets a 47, and Lakithunder gets 45! Now for Major Burrows!

(Major Burrows is now seen, completely fat)

Major Burrows: (Grunts)

Birby6: Wow, I didn't expect this either. Judges?

**Ella: 10 (Thought it looked easy)**

**Blueytroopa: 10 (No comment)**

**Eyeless Goomba: 8 (No comment)**

**Mario: 9 (Didn't expect it)**

**Rawk Hawk: 10 (Awsome! RAWWWWWWWWK ON!)**

Birby6: Major Burrows gets a 47!

Major Burrows: (Grunts while rubbing his belly)

Birby6: Now for Jojora!

(Jojora comes back, smelling like a dead fish)

Jojora: I HAD TO HAUL MILLIONS OF IDIOT FISH!

Birby6: Who cares? You're done with the dare. Judges?

**Ella: 10 (Loves fish, because she slaps people with them)**

**Blueytroopa: 8 (Smells bad)**

**Eyeless Goomba: 8 (Take a shower!)**

**Mario: 10 (Smells like a horse's butt)**

**Rawk Hawk: 9 (Stinks dude!)**

Birby6: Jojora gets a 45!

(After he says that, Jojora immediately goes to the bathroom to take a shower)

Birby6: Last is the Smorg!

(The Smorg crash into the stadium in a clown car. They get out, and start hopping up and down)

Smorg: SMORGSMORGSMORGSMORG!

Birby6: You completely destroyed it? Let me see.

(He gets out a telescope, and looks at Bowser's Castle, but it is in complete ruin)

Smorg: SMORGSMORGSMORGSMORG!

Birby6: You sent a King Bill at the place, and it blew up?

(The Smorg jump around happily)

Birby6: Judges?

**Ella: 10 (Loves explosions)**

**Blueytroopa: 8 (Hope nobody's hurt!)**

**Eyeless Goomba: 9 (No comment)**

**Mario: 10 (No comment)**

**Rawk Hawk: 10 (RAWWWWK!)**

Birby6: 47 for the Smorg!

Smorg: SMORG!

Birby6: Time for scores!

King Bob-omb: What about Mimi?

Birby6: I'll get her as soon as her date is done. Let's check the scores, so can I get a drum roll please?

(A drum rolls by in front of him)

Birby6: That's not what I…never mind. Scores?

**Mimi: 42**

**King Bob-omb: 39**

**Boom Boom: 44**

**Triclyde: 47**

**Lakithunder: 45**

**Major Burrows: 47**

**Jojora: 45**

**Smorg: 47**

Birby6: Looks like the next one out is…King Bob-omb

King Bob-omb: Dang it, I lost!

Birby6: I'm sorry to say you have been eliminated.

(King Bob-omb gets so mad, he explodes out of the stadium)

Birby6: Nice elimination, huh?

Boom Boom: Not for Boom Boom.

(He coughs out more smoke)

Birby6: Well I don't care! Be prepared for another challenge tomorrow, because I'll know it'll make you suffer!

(Everyone goes to their rooms, except for Mimi, since she's still on her date)

King Bob-omb: I didn't deserve to be eliminated, I'm the Mustache King! Too bad I'm not the Galactic Mustache Emperor though, because then I'll rule everything with mustaches!

**So King Bob-omb was eliminated. Sorry to people who thought he was going to win, I needed to vote out SOMEONE. At least no more mustache dares!**

**Birby6 out!**


	5. Episode 5: Stupid cheapskate!

Episode 5: Stupid cheapskate!

(That night, Mimi is in her room crying. Birby6 had to send Dimentio back to the Underwhere, and Mimi just had the best night of her life)

Mimi: Dang it, why couldn't I go with him?

(She continues to cry)

Lakithunder (from another room): Shut up Mimi, I'm trying to sleep!

(Jojora was in a closer room, and she could hear her as well)

Jojora: I understand it's hard to lose someone you love, but she can't let it take over this game, or else she'll be miserable for the rest of it.

(Meanwhile, Major Burrows is fast asleep, except he is snoring LOUDLY. Triclyde and Boom Boom could hardly sleep due to it)

Triclyde Head 1: He kept us awake all night!

Triclyde Head 2: I hope he gets eliminated soon!

Triclyde Head 3: I have neck cramps!

Boom Boom: Boom Boom wishes he could put duct tape over Major Burrows! Boom Boom couldn't sleep!

(The next morning, everyone woke up normally. Birby6 announced everyone to go to the stadium, which they did. Mimi's face was red due to all the sobbing, while Triclyde and Boom Boom had bloodshot eyes since they couldn't sleep)

Birby6: Glad to see you people are here in one piece!

Lakithunder: Shut up and tell us our dares!

Birby6: Fine then, Mr. Negative! The first dare is for Boom Boom. He must shoot three hundred baskets, and he has the end of the day to shoot them all!

Boom Boom: What does Boom Boom have to use to shoot them?

Birby6: Easy, a bow and arrow. Now get going!

(Boom Boom leaves the stadium to a shooting gallery)

Birby6: I'll check on him later. Next is Major Burrows. You must dig up a special Bob-omb and disarm it!

(Major Burrows looks around for a moment, then finds a spot where the Bob-omb might be hiding. Using his claws, he digs up the Bob-omb. Now all he has to do is pick one out of three wires: blue, red, or yellow)

Birby6: Hopefully he'll do better than Boom Boom.

(He clips the red wire, and when it looks like the Bob-omb will explode, it showers confetti on him!)

Major Burrows: (Grunts)

Birby6: You were correct! Being in Bowser's army sure did help! Judges?

**Ella: 5 (What, no surprise?)**

**Blueytroopa: 7 (No comment)**

**Eyeless Goomba: 7 (You're getting pro at this!)**

**Mario: 6 (No comment)**

**Magikarp: 7 (Water! I need water!)**

Jojora: A Magikarp was your next best judge?

Birby6: Rawk Hawk needed to be back at the Glitz Pit, so this fish was our next best thing! Besides, Major Burrows gets a 32!

Magikarp: WATER!

Birby6: Now for Jojora. She needs to hug Smorg!

Jojora: WHAT? THAT FILTHY THING?

Birby6: Yup!

(Jojora frowns for a bit, but goes over to the many Smorg beings. She hugs many Smorg miasmas, but then she gets covered by them)

Birby6: Looks like the Smorg likes her! Judges?

**Ella: 7 (That must have been painful!)**

**Blueytroopa: 8 (EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!)**

**Eyeless Goomba: 8 (No comment)**

**Mario: 7 (No comment)**

**Magikarp: 6 (Water! I need water!)**

Birby6: Wow, a 36. That's pretty bad.

Blueytroopa: IT"S GROSS, THAT'S WHY!

Birby6: Our next victim is Mimi!

(Mimi looks up, whose face was still red)

Birby6: You must survive a day in hell, but since hell doesn't exist in this universe, our best replacement is the Underwhere.

(A hole opens under Mimi, dropping her into who knows where)

Birby6: She'll be back, don't worry! Triclyde is up next!

Triclyde All Heads: Aw shoot.

Birby6: All the heads must not argue for a day!

Triclyde Head 1: What, that's impossible!

Triclyde Head 2: We argue 24/7!

Triclyde Head 3: Besides, my other heads argue a lot more!

(The other heads start to argue back, but they get shocked with many volts of electricity)

Triclyde All Heads: YEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWW!

Birby6: Just to make sure you stay within your dare, I've put shock collars on you that will activate every time you argue!

Triclyde Head 1: Great, just great! This is all your fault, No. 2!

Triclyde Head 2: My fault? This was totally No. 3's fault!

Triclyde Head 3: Why you little…

(All the heads get shocked again)

Birby6: I suggest you shut up before you fry to death!

(All the heads shut their mouths)

Birby6: Good. You must survive the entire day like that. Last but not least, is Lakithunder!

Lakithunder: Do I get to kill someone?

Birby6: Ummm, no. We're giving you a gun with 10 bullets, and you can use them for any reason!

(Birby gives Lakithunder the gun. Almost immediately, he starts to shoot at Triclyde)

Triclyde All Heads: HEY, WHAT GIVES?

Lakithunder: I never got to kill you yesterday! Now I finally get another chance to!

(Triclyde runs like a chicken, while Lakithunder keeps shooting. He eventually loses all of his bullets)

Lakithunder: YOU WIN THIS TIME, BITCH!

Triclyde Head 1: Hey, watch the language!

Triclyde Head 2: You're acting like No. 3!

Triclyde Head 3: I don't swear like that!

(Birby shocks the heads again)

Birby6: I love my job. Judges?

**Ella: 8 (What language was he using?)**

**Blueytroopa: 7 (I swear that Lakithunder is going to lose it one day.)**

**Eyeless Goomba: 7 (No comment)**

**Mario: 7 (No comment)**

**Magikarp: 8 (Water! I need water!)**

Birby6: Lakithunder gets a 37!

Lakithunder: THAT THREE HEADED SNAKE WILL DIE AND LIKE IT!

Birby6: I'll ignore that. Since Smorg never got a dare today, we'll judge it by how it did with Jojora. Judges?

**Ella: 2 (Eeeeew, love!)**

**Blueytroopa: 8 (Gross and cute at the same time!)**

**Eyeless Goomba: 8 (No comment)**

**Mario: 7 (Uhhhhhhh…I guess it's cute?)**

**Magikarp: 6 (Water! I need water!)**

Birby6: 31 for Smorg! Since the only ones here right now are Major Burrows, Jojora, Smorg, Triclyde, and Lakithunder, they will go back to their rooms until the end of the day.

(The remaining contestants do so)

Major Burrows: (grunts)

Jojora: I will never look at Smorg the same way again.

Smorg: SMORGSMORG!

Triclyde Head 1: So far, so good.

Triclyde Head 2: I think we might survive this round.

Triclyde Head 3: Finally, we're agreeing on something!

(After a few hours, the remaining contestants come in to see the results)

Birby6: Time to see how the others did!

(Boom Boom comes back with many cuts and bruises)

Birby6: Geez, what happened to you?

Boom Boom: Boom Boom accidentally shot an angry Yoshi in the back, causing Boom Boom to get beat up!

Birby6: Ooooh, that had to hurt. Let's count your results, shall we?

(birby6 gets out a calculator, and starts to compute Boom Boom's shots)

Birby6: Boom Boom, you sunk…297 baskets.

Boom Boom: Awwwwww!

Birby6: Luckily, it's up to the judges to see how well you did. Judges?

**Ella: 7 (Not bad!)**

**Blueytroopa: 7 (No comment)**

**Eyeless Goomba: 8 (Must have been hard work!)**

**Mario: 8 (No comment)**

**Magikarp: 7 (Water! I need water!)**

Birby6: Wow, Boom Boom got a 37!

(Birby notices Boom Boom on the floor, unconscious)

Birby6: Must have been a big beating. Finally, let's look at Mimi!

(A hole opens up, and Mimi comes in WITH SOME KISSES ON HER FACE)

Mimi: How coincidental for me to see Dimentio when I first came down. BEST DATE EVER!

Birby6: Ummmm, wow. Judges?

**Ella: 4 (Not more love!)**

**Blueytroopa: 10 (O_O)**

**Eyeless Goomba: 8 (What's going on? I can't see what's happening!)**

**Mario: 8 (No comment)**

**Magikarp: 6 (Water! I need water!)**

Birby6: Mimi gets a 36!

Mimi: Thank you!

(She curtsies while giggling at the same time)

Birby6: I seriously don't know what happened to her. Anyway, let's see how Triclyde did!

(Video footage shows that they haven't been shocked ever since he went to his room)

Birby6: Nice one, although I wanted to use those shock collars again. What do you think judges?

**Ella: 9 (No comment)**

**Blueytroopa: 8 (Heh, nice one)**

**Eyeless Goomba: 9 (No comment)**

**Mario: 7 (No comment)**

**Magikarp: 7 (Water! I need water!)**

Birby6: Holy crap, Triclyde got a 41!

Triclyde All Head: Told you we could handle it!

Birby6: Let's check the final results!

**Boom Boom: 37**

**Major Burrows: 32**

**Jojora: 36**

**Triclyde: 41**

**Lakithunder: 37**

**Smorg: 31**

**Mimi: 36**

Birby6: It was close, but it looks like Smorg will be leaving today.

Smorg: SMORG?

Birby6: It's time for you to leave.

(Smorg shoots Jojora one last glance, then all the small miasmas leave the stadium)

Jojora: I swear that Smorg now has a crush on me.

Birby6: Maybe so. Time for bed anyway, so everyone go back to you rooms.

(The contestants do so)

Smorg: SMORGSMORG…

**Awwwww, love killed the Smorg. Hopefully some better dares come soon.**

**Birby6 out!**


	6. Episode 6: PURE TORTURE!

Episode 6: PURE TORTURE!

(We see a mysterious person come into Triclyde's room with a dagger in it's hand, while Triclyde was fast asleep)

Triclyde Head 1: ZzZzZz…careful with that hammer…

Triclyde Head 2: ZzZz…I'm the flying Dutchman…I'm the flying Dutchman…

Triclyde Head 3: ZzZzZzZz…I'm so totally a dragon…I can breathe fire…

(Just as the figure was about to plunge the dagger into Triclyde's chest, Triclyde Head 3 spits fire out in his sleep, causing the figure to get engulfed in flames)

Figure: AIIIIIIIIIII, I'M BURNED!

(Triclyde wake up and turns on the light, revealing the figure as Lakithunder)

Triclyde Head 1: Dude, what's your problem?

Triclyde Head 2: You really wanted to kill us in our sleep?

Triclyde Head 3: You just gave me neck cramps!

Lakithunder: Ever since I kept missing my shots during that one dare, I really wanted to finish the job. Which means I will continue to try and kill you before this Truth or Dare ends!

(Lakithunder starts to walk slowly toward Triclyde with a dagger in his hand, but before he could plunge it into Triclyde's neck…)

Intercom: EVERYONE UP, IT'S TIME FOR DARES!

(Lakithunder frowns and stops in mid swing)

Lakithunder: You got lucky this time you ugly snake, but I WILL kill you before this competition is over…

(Lakithunder exits out of the room, while Triclyde does the same)

Triclyde Head 1: Lakithunder has issues.

Triclyde Head 2: Major issues.

Triclyde Head 3: Would someone crack my neck? It's getting sore!

(Once everyone gets to the stadium birby6 and the judges are standing there)

Birby6: Looks like everyone is finally up!

Ella: BRING ON THE SUFFERING ALREADY!

Birby6: Normally I would ignore that, but you'll probably beat me up if I did. Let's do Boom Boom first!

Boom Boom: BOOM BOOM DOESN'T WANT TO BE FIRST!

Birby6: Too bad! You must jump off a cliff into piranha infested waters!

(Boom Boom's eye twitches before a diving board appear near him next to a pool filled with piranhas)

Birby6: I couldn't afford a cliff, alright?

(Boomb Boom edges over to the tip of the diving board, extremely frightened. Ella gets impatient and pushes him in)

Boom Boom: AAAAAHHH, BOOM BOOM'S SKIN!

Birby6: Ummm, I guess that works. Judges?

**Ella: 10 (snickers)**

**Blueytroopa: 5 (Must have hurt)**

**Eyeless Goomba: 7 (No comment)**

**Mario: 7 (OUCH!)**

**Waluigi: 7 (Awesome!)**

Jojora: Seriously, Waluigi?

Birby6: What? Everyone loves Waluigi! He's like the second most coveted character here besides Dimentio!

Waluigi: He's right. Waluigi will put Dimentio to shame!

Birby6: Now it's time for Jojora. You must call up Chucklissa to rip off Triclyde's heads!

Triclyde All Heads: WHAT?

Jojora: Heheheheheh, this will be fun.

(Jojora gets out a cellphone and calls her friend. After a few minutes on the phone, Chucklissa comes crashing through the ceiling)

Birby6: Note to self. Make the ceiling more durable.

(All of Triclyde's head's eyes almost pop out of their sockets at the sight of Chucklissa)

Chucklissa: Duhhhh, pwetty snakey kweeture!

(She starts to go over to Tryclyde, who was sweating like mad)

Tryclyde Head 1: Uhhhhh, I think we left our refrigerator running!

Triclyde Head 2: Yes we did!

Triclyde Head 3: Let's crack my neck while we're at it!

(Triclyde starts slithering away as fast as he could with Chucklissa and Jojora in hot pursuit. Small screams from Tryclyde can be heard)

Birby6: We'll…check them later. Lakithunder actually has a truth for his one today!

Lakithunder: AWWW SHIT!

Birby6: What do you think of Giga Lakitu from Super Mario Galaxy 2?

Lakithunder: WHAT? THERE'S A LAKITU THAT'S BETTER THAN ME?

Birby6: I never said…

(Before Birby6 could complete his sentence, Lakithunder was already gone)

Birby6: I sense something bad about to happen with him. Mimi is up next, and she must get in a fight with Ella!

Blueytroopa: Doesn't the dare say they can fight you instead?

Birby6: Uhhhh, no, not at all!

(Mimi goes over to Ella)

Mimi: Ummmm, I think Yoshis are idiots?

Ella: YOU THINK WHAT?

(Ella starts beating up Mimi. After a few minutes, she stops)

Ella: If you want to save yourself next time, NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!

Birby6: Uhhhhhh…judges?

**Ella: -1 (NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!)**

**Blueytroopa: -1 (Sorry, but never mess with Ella)**

**Eyeless Goomba: 5 (Welcome to my world)**

**Mario: 5 (No comment)**

**Waluigi: 10 (Waluigi LOVED that!)**

Birby6: Ouch, an 18.

(Mimi sighs in disappointment)

Birby6: Now for Major Burrows! You must…

(Birby's immediately gets horrified at Major Burrows' dare, staring blankly at it)

Eyeless Goomba: Birby, you alright?

(No response, just a horrified Birby6 staring at the dare)

Blueytroopa: *sigh* I got it.

(She takes the dare from Birby6, who snaps out of his trance)

Birby6: No, no, DON"T READ IT!

(Blueytroopa ignores him)

Blueytroopa: "Major Burrows must cover his lips in lipstick, shave all of his fur off, including the eyebrows and whiskers, and sing "Barbie Girl", pausing to do sexy poses every 10 seconds.

(Everyone present in the stadium went silent, and Major Burrows takes a few seconds to get himself put together. After a while, he is all prepared)

Birby6: No, don't do it. DON'T DO IT!

(Major Burrows ignores his pleas and starts singing the song. Immediately, Birby6's feet explode)

Birby6: AUUUGH, IT'S CLAWING MY BRAIN!

(Everyone else isn't taking it well either. Boom Boom is rolling on the ground in pain, Mimi is grinding her head against a wall, Ella starts beating herself up, Blueytroopa catches on fire and gets the Eyeless Goomba on fire too, Mario looks like he's getting drunk, and Waluigi is lying motionless on the ground.

Even areas that can't hear the song start acting weird. Bowser's Castle starts falling apart, Rougeport's citizens all start puking on the ground, the entire Mushroom Kingdom's plants start to wilt, and the Earth's continents all explode.

When Major Burrows finally ends the song, everyone starts getting off the ground, except Waluigi. Birby6's eyes were bloodshot)

Birby6: You…are…OUT!

Mimi: Aren't the judges supposed to decide that?

Birby6: NOT THIS TIME! THAT WAS PURE TORTURE!

Ella: I AGREE!

Blueytroopa: BEGONE WITH YOU!

Eyeless Goomba: SO…MUCH…PAIN.

Mario: MY EARS BLED!

(Waluigi still lies motionless on the ground)

Birby6: Tell Jojora, Triclyde, and Lakithunder they all survived this round. MAJOR BURROWS IS OUT OF HERE!

(Ella punts Major Burrows out of the stadium through the hole Chucklissa made in the ceiling)

Birby6: Would someone wake up Waluigi?

Blueytroopa: I think he's dead.

Birby6: Oh well, we're going to need a new judge now…again.

(The remaining contestants head to their rooms, with eerie memories of the dare…)

**Well, this took longer than expected. Hopefully I'll get back on track now.**

**Birby6 out!**


	7. Episode 7: What is going on here?

Episode 7: What is going on here?!

(All five remaining contestants wake up in the middle of the stadium, with Birby6 looking at the ground in disgust)

Boom Boom: Boom Boom didn't want to wake up in the middle of the stadium! Boom Boom is a heavy sleeper!

Jojora: Oh man, I didn't even get a chance to put on my makeup! I'm going to look ugly without it!

Mimi: Errrr, birby6, are you alright? You don't look too good.

(Birby6 looks up to Mimi and the others)

Birby6: Well, it's just…nobody sent in any dares. I waited so long for dares; I resorted to play…SUPER PAPER MARIO!

(Ella, Blueytroopa, and the Eyeless Goomba all gasp, but all the contestants are confused with that statement)

Lakithunder: So what? It's just a Wii Paper Mario game!

Ella: Easy for you to say! Everyone who knows Birby6 knows he hates that game! Having no dares drove him this low!

Mimi: HEY, I'M FROM THAT GAME!

Blueytroopa: Well, Birby6 was forced to put you in this truth or dare due to the huge amounts of Super Paper Mario fans swarming the Mario section.

Birby6: THAT WAS A SECRET!

Blueytroopa: You never told me it was!

(Mimi would have lashed out at Birby6 at this point, but she knew she was still a contestant in this game, and lashing out at the host might kick her out)

Birby6: Alright, enough about that horrid game, back to the dares! Since nobody sent in any dares, I'm forced to look at dares from previous reviews and look at the ones I didn't use. Our first unlucky sap is Lakithunder!

Lakithunder: Awwwww, shit.

Birby6: You get to draw a picture on the stadium wall!

Lakithunder: Ooooohhhhh, I have a perfect idea for that!

(He zips away to a nearby wall, gets out some chalk, then starts drawing)

Birby6: We'll check on him later. Next up is Mimi!

Mimi: I better get something good, Super Paper Mario hater!

Birby6: IT'S NOT MY FAULT I DON'T LIKE IT, IT'S JUST BAD! Anyway, you must paint a portrait of King Bowser!

Mimi: Gladly!

(She goes to the wall next to Lakithunder's, get out some painting supplies, then begins painting)

Birby6: Next up is Boom Boom!

Boom Boom: Hurry up; Boom Boom wants to get this over with!

Birby6: You must jump off a seven mile cliff!

Boom Boom: Which cliff?

(Suddenly, Boom Boom disappears in a puff of smoke, only to be standing on top of a seven mile cliff outside the stadium)

Birby6: I love controlling things like this.

(Boom Boom looks down and gets nauseous. Before he could hurl on the ground, he loses his balance and falls off. After a few seconds of falling, Boom Boom sees his landing place is a patch of grass. He starts to sigh with relief, until…)

VRRROOOOOOOOOOMMM!

(…a truck pulls up carrying some grey mass in the back. A Shy Guy hops out of the front, sweating by the buckets)

Shy Guy: Note to self, turn the heater off before driving a cement truck. Well, time to make the new sidewalk here!

(Before the Shy Guy could do so, a huge THUD sound would be heard, along with some of the cement starting to spill out from the truck's backside. The Shy Guy was startled a bit, but then went over to check what happened. It found a weird turtle mass stuck in the cement, hardened completely in there)

Shy Guy: Wow, you don't see this every day.

Back inside the stadium…

(Everyone saw what happened from a flat screen TV)

Birby6: Wow that caught me off guard. Judges?

**Ella: 10 (Hilarious!)**

**Blueytroopa: 7 (No comment)**

**Eyeless Goomba: 8 (Haha!)**

**Mario: 6 (No comment)**

**Fawful: 7 (Hilarious chortles!)**

Jojora: I'm not even going to question the host's choices for judges anymore.

Birby6: Boom Boom gets a 38…once he gets out of the cement.

Janitor Goomba: *sigh* I'm on it…

(He leaves to chisel Boom Boom out of the cement)

Ella: Why didn't you use the janitor before?

Birby6: Our ratings would plummet!

Blueytroopa: That makes no…

Birby6: ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY WAYS?!

Blueytroopa: *sigh* No.

Birby6: That's what I thought! Jojora's turn! She must play poker against Game Guy!

Jojora: NOOOOOO!

Birby6: Oh wait, it isn't Game Guy…

Jojora: Phew!

Birby6: It's against Grate Guy!

Jojora: EVEN WORSE!

(Grate Guy zooms in on his ball)

Grate Guy: All right lady, let's begin the game that I'm the most famous for!

(He drags Jojora away to play poker)

Birby6: I wonder how she'll fare against the king of poker himself! Last up is Triclyde, and he must…ummmm…ewww!

Eyeless Goomba: You better spit it out unless you want to repeat last episode with Major Burrows!

Birby6: Well, errrrrrr, Triclyde must cut off one of his heads and grow it back…

Triclyde Head 1: How the heck are we supposed to do that?

Triclyde Head 2: We don't have any claws or anything else sharp.

Triclyde Head 3: I'm still getting massive neck cramps!

(Ella sighs as she gets out a gigantic sword from under her seat. Before Triclyde could even react, Ella slices off Triclyde's third head, spewing blood everywhere. After that, Ella pulls out a 1-Up mushroom and gives it to the remaining heads, which causes the mushroom to vanish and the third head to come back)

Birby6: I'm scarred for life. Judges?

**Ella: 10 (That was fun!)**

**Blueytroopa: 3 (EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!)**

**Eyeless Goomba: 8 (No comment)**

**Mario: 4 (That was gross!)**

**Fawful: 7 (GREAT MUSTARD ON SANDWICHES OF DOOM!)**

Birby6: Wow, a 32. What a bad score!

Triclyde Head 3: Ugh, what the heck happened? Wait a minute; my necks cramps are finally gone!

(Heads 2 and 3 are too shocked about what just happened to say anything)

Triclyde Head 3: Bros, are you all right? You two look like you have just seen a ghost!

Birby6: Well, Triclyde can head back into its room until the others are finished with their dares. I would also say Boom Boom, but he's kind of stuck in cement at the moment.

(Triclyde does so)

Triclyde Head 1: After today's dare, I cannot think of my brother the same way again.

Triclyde Head 2: That was just too gross to not forget.

Triclyde Head 3: Seriously guys, what happened? Was it my bad breath or something?

Triclyde Head 2: You do NOT want to know.

(After a good hour or so, Triclyde heads back into the stadium)

Birby6: Glad to see all of your heads in one piece.

Triclyde Head 3: I don't get, WHAT HAPPENED?

Birby6: Dude, you really don't want to know. Time to check in with the other, starting with Jojora!

(Jojora comes back, wearing nothing but…oh my)

Birby6: WHAT THE, DEAR GRAMBI!

Jojora: GRATE GUYS CHEATED ME OUT OF MY CLOTHES! I HAD NOTHING LEFT TO BET!

(Grate Guy is then seen running out of the stadium with Jojora's clothes)

Grate Guy: This is what you get for playing against me, the king of poker!

Birby6: Judges, quickly judge this dare before this memory burns into my brain!

**Ella: 5 (O_O)**

**Blueytroopa: 7 (EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!)**

**Eyeless Goomba: 6 (Dear Grambi…)**

**Mario: 5 (That image is going to haunt me…)**

**Fawful: 6 (GREAT MUSTARD ON SANDWICHES OF DOOM!)**

Birby6: Jojora gets a 29, now GET REDRESSED BEFORE THIS IMAGE BURNS INTO MY BRAIN!

(Jojora scurries off into her room briefly before coming back, fully clothed)

Birby6: Now let's check on the two painters, shall we?

(Both Lakilester and Mimi have cloth over their paintings, waiting for birby6 to tell them to reveal their paintings)

Birby6: Mimi, you go first.

Mimi: With pleasure!

(She takes off her painting's cloth, revealing her portrait of Bowser. It basically looked like the famous painting, "The Scream", with Bowser's face over the original)

Birby6: Sorry, don't see it.

Mimi: WHAT?!

Birby6: I just can't see Bowser that skinny and…oddly postured. Plus, why is he screaming?

Mimi: Because his castle was destroyed by the Smorg! Don't you remember that?

Birby6: Oh yeah, I remember that. That was hilarious! Judges?

**Ella: 8 (Nice!)**

**Blueytroopa: 4 (Unoriginal.)**

**Eyeless Goomba: 5 (It's just a rip off of another painting!)**

**Mario: 6 (No comment.)**

**Fawful: 10 (PERFECT CHORTLES!)**

Birby6: Mimi gets a 33! Not as bad as some others I won't name.

(birby6 glares at Jojora)

Birby6: Finally, we have Lakithunder.

Lakithunder: Heheheheh…

(He removes the tarp over his painting, and it looks like…oh no, not again.)

Birby6: Dude, what the heck is that?

Blueytroopa: Is that a dead body in the left corner?

Lakithunder: By the way, I ran out of red paint to use for all of the gushing blood, so I used green instead!

(Blueytroopa, Mario, and birby6 all hurl into a bucket at the sight of Lakithunder's "masterpiece")

Birby6: Dear Grambi, there goes more of my lunch today. Oh man, judges?

**Ella: 10 (I love the blood and gore in that painting!)**

**Blueytroopa: 4 (EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!)**

**Eyeless Goomba: 7 (No more, please!)**

**Mario: 3 (That was gross!)**

**Fawful: 10 (THAT WAS THE GREATEST AMOUNT OF CHORTLES I HAVE EVER SEEN!)**

Birby6: That a…34 for Lakithunder…no more of this…pain…

(birby6 gets out an icepack and puts it on his head to ease the pain)

Birby6: Time for the final scores!

**Boom Boom: 38**

**Triclyde: 32**

**Jojora: 29**

**Mimi: 33**

**Lakithunder: 34**

Birby6: Well, it seems we finally have our first lady to be eliminated. I'm sorry Jojora, but it's time to pack your back and leave.

Jojora: Well, it's kind of hard to say that it was fun while it lasted, due all of the torture these dares brought me to, but at least I met another girl here that I formed a friendship with.

(Jojora smiles faintly at Mimi)

Jojora: Mimi, you better win this, you hear me? Just because I'm gone doesn't mean you should be bawling over me. Win this so we ladies have a win over the men!

Mimi: Well, okay, I'll try!

(The two ladies shake hands before Jojora leaves the stadium)

Birby6: Wow, the competition is getting smaller and smaller by the minute, and now only you four are still in!

Lakithunder: Can't say I'm surprised, I'M FRIGGIN LAKITHUNDER, THE GREATEST PERSON IN THIS WORLD! EVERYONE WILL LEARN WHEN I WIN THAT NOBODY SHOULD CROSS ME!

Triclyde Head 1: I'm a bit surprised myself. I actually thought me and my brothers would be among the first ones eliminated!

Triclyde Head 2: I never thought so. I was a bit gutsy early on to think I was going to be in the top four, but now that I'm among these other three, I'm glad I held on to that thought!

Triclyde Head 3: While I'm kind of so-so on surviving this long, I made lots of friends during that time. Major Burrows might have been a bit strict, but he was a likable person once you get to know him. King Bob-omb only paid attention to his mustache the entire time, but I actually kind of liked the guy during his time here.

Mimi: Yes, I am very surprised for surviving this long. Jojora might have been the only person I could truly share my feelings with, but now that she's gone, I'm going to have to pick up some slack!

Birby6: Well, all of you did a good job to make it to the top four, but only one of you will win this Truth or Dare. Until then, time to head back to your rooms.

(The four do so)

Jojora: I'm actually a bit surprised that I was so close to making it to the top four! I could have won if Grate Guy did cheat me out of my clothes! I so hope Mimi wins this!

**Awwwwwww, Jojora's gone. Grate Guy is one tricky sneakster when it comes to card games! Hopefully Mimi can win this for her.**

**Birby6 out!**


End file.
